ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonja's Side of the Story
Arriving at Miss Price's house, Sonja gets a chance to rest a little while Ratchet and the gang thinks a few things over. Ratchet: I know the Shadowling Trio wants us dead, but what did we do to them lately? Clank: I believe they want revenge for what happened at Gongmen City. Ratchet: That I'm not too sure. Alister: You might be hungry after this tiresome trip, huh Sonja? Sonja: *Blushes* Yeah. Alister: Don't worry. Genis is making an English meal for us now. Ratchet: Sonja, I like to know something. I know the Shadowling Trio wants us dead.. But, did they say anything as to why and how? Sonja: Well, they're getting tired of you defeating them so they are going to kill you. Ratchet: I see. Clank: Pure rage.. This isn't like them at all. - Suddenly, Sonja's friends have arrived to the house and Genis came out of the kitchen. Genis: Hey, Sheena. Can you give me a hand with these meals? Sheena: Sure, Genis. Alister: Tell me something.. I know you and your friends are going to this fashion show, but did someone invited you to take part of the show or being part of the audience? Sonja: Yes, peppermint cake. Citrine asked me if I wanted to be one of the models with Diana and I said yes. I bet my friends are going to be so happy... Scarlett Red: We are, Sonja. - Sonja smiles at Scarlett, when Genis has appetizers ready. Genis: Here, I thought some tea and crumpets will help. Ratchet: Thanks, Genis. Sheena: How did you know about Pepperinge Eye, anyway? Alister: Sonja contacted us in a S.O.S signal. - Sonja nods her head. Sheena: Oh, okay. Genis: Sorry, guys. I can't find anything useful to eat. Ratchet: Guess we have to go to plan B, then. - Ratchet then contacted Talwyn for a dropoff. Ratchet: Talwyn, send the food over. Talwyn: The one we saved from Far Far Away? Ratchet: That's the one. Talwyn: Understood. ETA 5 seconds. - As expected, Genis picks the food from the front door, but... Ratchet: There we are. Genis, hope you still have some water spells. Genis: Yep, I still do. Alister: You're gotta like this one. - Genis added some water into the dust and it magically transforms into a buffet. Alister: Genis, you've done it again. - Sonja crosses her arms. Genis: Oh.. My bad. I didn't know the package has a timed misuse problem. Reia: Don't worry, I have a backup plan for that. - Reia then take a picnic basket from her pack, which contains fresh food inside. Alister: Reia, thanks a bunch for that. Sonja: We couldn't done it without your help. Reia: Aww, it was nothing. Sandwich, anyone? Genis: Yes, please. - Reia then handed sandwiches to the gang. Reia: Turkey club, Swiss melt or PB&J? Alister: Turkey club for me. Which sandwhich do you like, Sonja? Sonja: Make that two. Reia: Here, you may need it. - Reia handed the sandwiches to Alister and Sonja. Alister: Thanks, Reia. Anyway, what kind of expectations are you hoping for this fashion show, Sonja? Category:Scenes